dmfafandomcom-20200214-history
Jakob Pettersohn
|death= |race=Incubus |species=Canis Lupus |gender=Male |height= |weight= |build=Lean but not muscular |hair=Dark grey |eyes=Amber |era= |alignment= |family=father (Petter Josefsohn), brother (Izak Pettersohn), great-great-grandson (Niall Cartwright) |affiliation=Daryil Clan |seen= |known= |hobbies= |food=Fear, wonder, dog treats |colour=light grey }} Personality As an incubus, Jakob can be quite emotional, and while fortunately rare, his angry moods can be extremely destructive and often very long-lived. When a close friend of his was slain around four centuries ago, he retired to a fortress and spent several hundred years brooding and planning grim vengeance upon those responsible. Once his terrible vengeance had run its course, Jakob lightened up and resumed his life as the peaceable technician once more. Jakob seems to be trying his best to forget that stage of his life, during which his sense of morality began to drift resulting in a number of deaths by his hand - something which he has never really forgiven himself for. Despite this, the power and skills he acquired during his dark period remain with him providing an edge in self-defence. Jakob has an affectionate attitude to 'lesser creatures' and is on easygoing terms with numerous Beings. Conversely he seems uncomfortable around other Creatures and it has been speculated that this is because he has experienced first-hand how easy it is for the powerful to become corrupted. Jakob has a distinct horror of violence, not only because he was taught from an early age that all life is precious, but also because he himself has killed. Certain kinds of injuries may remind him of his own crimes, sometimes causing him to faint. Refusing to bear arms, he will try almost anything to avoid combat, relying on his own teleportation and illusory abilities to escape, or occasionally his reputation as a psychopath to intimidate his foes. History Childhood and SAIA Jakob was born to the incubus Petter Josefsohn and his Being wife Dulcinia, followed two years later by his brother Izak. By family tradition, they take the name of their father, so they are known as Jakob and Izak Pettersohn (literally "son-of-Petter"). They live on a farmhouse in the woods. When Jakob is about five, his father goes missing and is presumed dead. His mother refuses to talk about it and brings her children up single-handedly. Learning some basic magic from their father's book collection, Izak leaves home to study in a distant city while Jakob remains behind to help his mother tend their farm, selling produce and attending a church in the nearest town. At 26, Jakob's headwings appear, caused by the strong emotions from the church services. Shortly afterwards he is kidnapped by Fa'Lina and taken to SAIA. Accepting her offer after an initial mistrust (caused by Fa'Lina's rough treatment as she experiments with new ways to handle orphan 'cubi) Jakob begins to study at SAIA where he discovers that his father is not only alive but the same apparent age as himself having been been similarly kidnapped by Fa'Lina, apparently due to some kind of "No-'Cubi-Left-Behind" policy that she was experimenting with at the time. Ha'Khun Upon graduation, Fa'Lina offers Jakob a teaching post but he declines, wishing to see the world outside. Travelling to the city of Ha'Khun, he meets up with its ruler, an Angel known as 'Page' who employs him as an engineer to help design a secret project. This project turns out to be a transdimensional portal which they use to reach Earth. Page's aim is to steal Earth's technology and bring it to Furrae to trigger an industrial revolution and ensure no-one goes hungry. Following initial successes he takes Jakob under his wing and makes him joint ruler of their realm. Johan Cross About one hundred years later, Page (or 'Azrael' as he later preferred to be known) is murdered by a number of demons. This drives Jakob insane and he spends the next three hundred years plotting revenge. To distract himself from his loss he tries his hand at being a gangster with the ultimate goal of subverting the underworld from within. Instead he becomes tainted himself and using the alias "Johan Cross", commits many dark deeds which he will later come to regret. At the height of his powers, Cross keeps his throne room dark, lit from behind so that no-one can see his face. He takes to walking the streets in disguise, feeding upon the fear which his reputation has instilled in the populace. No-one dares speak ill of him as his shapeshifting abilities and network of spies mean that he could be listening at any time. By the time he catches and slays the surviving demons, Cross has become one of the most hated and feared crimelords in the region. Many tens of thousands of deaths and soul-stealings are attributed to his name and it is said that he not only murdered Azrael to take control of the city but that he also ate the soul of his own Clan leader so that the full powers of the clan would be transferred to him. The truth is far less glamourous. In fact Jakob killed approximately twelve people during his entire three-hundred year reign and took great care of his staff and subjects. A large number of malcontents did disappear during his reign but nearly all of these were exiled to a far distant island to keep them out of harm's way. Jakob's Fresh Start Once Azrael is avenged, Jakob, now more-or-less sane, realises that he's become a tyrant. Horrified at what he has done to Azrael's original vision of the city, he leaves Ha'Khun in the care of his most trusted Being advisers and disappears, reverting to the name of Jakob Pettersohn and starting afresh in the hopes that he can one day redeem himself for his crimes. Returning to SAIA to help Fa'Lina set up her new Being Technology department, he finds some degree of fame as a broadcaster and makes a number of acclaimed documentary and training films for the Academy. Appears In Jakob's main story is told in the 39-chapter Chronicles of Jakob Pettersohn series, which was published in the art section of the DMFA forum, with a 60-chapter sequel, "The Future History of Jakob Pettersohn". Jakob's later adventures in Future History are currently being serialised in the comic Project Future along with some back-stories taken from Chronicles. Jakob also joins Gareeku's quests in the Furrae Chronicles story and Roleplaying game. His original short story can be found here. Jakob cameos in DMFA during Dan's monthly at SAIA, where he repairs technological devices and attempts to interview notable students, staff and attendees of the centennial gathering of the Clan Leaders. Trivia *"Jakob" is pronounced Ya-cob, not "Jacob". Close friends and family members sometimes call him 'Yak' for short. *Jakob does not trust Warp Aci. In later years he acquired the ability to teleport under his own power. *His clan marking is on his left hip and thus normally concealed by clothing. *Jakob can see the shades of the newly-deceased if he closes his eyes. This is believed to be a clan trait. *Another clan trait is that Jakob has wolf-heads on his tentacle wings. He is able to see through their eyes. *Jakob's family is a forgotten branch of their original clan. As such he knows very little of their history. *Jakob is ambidextrous Author's Notes (a.k.a. more than you ever wished to know about how Jakob came to be) *Jakob was originally conceived as a humble video technician-come-wildlife photographer, and it is this role which he originally appeared in a nameless short story written as a spoof of wildlife films and conceived during a walk on Mynydd Maen. Like Dr. Who, this was intended to be a one-off thing. I chose 'cubi characters since I was fascinated by the possibilities they presented. *Jakob's next appearance was as a cameo in Gareeku's Furrae Chronicles series, but following a bout of writers block on Gareeku's behalf, I contributed a series of dream-inspired chapters to help him out - this meant fleshing Jakob out and indeed, retooling him to some degree. About this time I had also developed a nameless, evil demon character for a song I was writing.. so I decided to merge them, providing Jakob with a "dark past" which he is trying to overcome. *Jakob's "dark past" was heavily stolen from influenced by the character Keyser Söze from the film "The Usual Suspects", although it was also strongly rooted in my own behaviour in various computer games. In fact I had to tone it down substantially since both Keyser and I would quite happily leave entire villages or towns occupied entirely by corpses which was way too dark. *The first chapter of "The Chronicles of Jakob Pettersohn" was strongly inspired by the 1960s TV series 'The Prisoner'. Category:DMFA Fan Characters Category:Cubi